Docs Little Girl In Time
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: This is a story where I(Gina) am Docs daughter. He brings me with him on the night he showed Marty the time machine. I get sucked back to 1955 with Marty and run into some trouble with Biff. COMPLETED!
1. Ch1

October 26th, 1985  
  
8:00 p.m.  
  
Gina! Yes dad? Come into my lab I need to show you something. Ok just let me finish feeding Einstein. I put down Einys food and water and walked into the lab.  
  
My name is Gina Clara Brown. My middle name comes from my mother, who died when I was a baby. My father is Doctor Emmett Brown, who I love more than anything in this world. People call him the town crackpot but I try not to let it bother me. I know what my father is like and to me he is the greatest person in the world. I am 17 years old and he doesn't know this, but I have the slightest crush on his assistant, Marty McFly. He is just so cute! He is also dads best friend.  
  
Whats up daddy? Great Scott! What in the world are you wearing?! Dad calm down. It's the style this is what everybody is wearing. Sigh. I'm sorry. You're still my baby, my little girl. Daaaaaaaaaaad! Did you want to show me something? Gina remember how I have been working on this invention for years? You finished it? Show me!  
  
He pulled back a cover and there stood in front of me was a Delorean. Dad it's a Delorean! Not just any Delorean! He opened the gull wing door and I looked inside. Daddy! This is SO cool! Do you remember me telling you about that day? November 5th,1955? When I fell off my toilet and the picture of the flux capacitor came into my head? Yes! You did it?! You actually built a time machine?! Yes! Oh daddy! I ran into his arms. I am so proud of you. I just wish the other people would see what a great person you are. He lifted my head and said your opinion and Martys are the only two opinions that matter to me.  
  
Speaking of Marty, he is going to meet me at Twin Pines Mall tonight to help me test it out. Can I come? Please? Great Scott no! Its going to be at 1:15 in the morning. You need your rest. Please dad? Its Friday. I have no school the next day and I finished my weekend homework in study hall so I wouldn't have to worry about it for the weekend. He smiled and said you defiantly take after me. No wonder you're a straight A student. Well I suppose. Thanks! Gina listen to me though. You, me and Marty are going to be the only ones that know about this machine. We cant risk it falling into the wrong hands. Promise me? I promise. I want you to also make me one more promise. Ok. I want you to promise me that you will never use this machine without my permission. I don't want you looking yourself up either. Remember this. No one should know too much about their own future. I will daddy. That's my girl. 


	2. Ch2

October 26th,1985 1:00 a.m.  
  
Marty McFly was on his skateboard heading toward the mall. He was really excited about what Doc wanted to show him. He has come up with many great inventions in the past thought Marty. This would have to be something big. He was also hoping if he would bring Gina with him. I mean it was kind of late. She was so cute though. She looked just like her mom, and he wondered if it was hard on the Doc at times. He defiantly loves her to death though and he could see he would do anything for her.  
  
He got to the parking lot and saw Docs truck but no Doc. He did see Einstein standing outside with Gina though. Marty hi! He walked over to her and gave her a hug. Hi Shorty. He teased her because she may have gotten her skills at school from Doc but she defiantly got her height from her mother. She said so funny I forgot to laugh and stuck her tongue out at him. So where is he? She looked at her watch and said he should be here in about 1 min. Well then what's his truck doing there? You'll see she said smiling. She had a really pretty smile Marty thought.  
  
Her watch beeped and there were 3 sonic booms followed by a flash of light. What the hell? Said Marty. Doc opened the gull wing door and said Marty! Doc? What the hell is this? Gina said Marty! Dad did it! He built a time machine! Your kidding! Doc this is great! Show me how it works! Well get in!  
  
Doc got in the drivers seat and Marty got in the passengers seat. Doc flipped a switch and said first you turn the time circuits on. He explained the readouts to Marty and said you can put your destination time on this keypad. Daddy said Gina tell Marty about November 5th, 1955. Doc put it in and said why don't we all just go to that date? Daddy really? Why not? Marty said Doc this is super! Doc got out and said let me get the plutonium. Marty and Gina said at the same time: plutonium? Yes! Said Doc. The car itself runs on gasoline but in order for the flux capacitor to work I need the plutonium. Gotcha Doc. Doc said you two better put on radiation suits.  
  
They put on their radiation suits(they put one on Einy too) and Doc loaded the car. Gina said this is so cool I cant believe I am going to travel back in time. Doc said I cant believe I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium with me. What's wrong with me? Just then they heard: FREEZE! They turned around and their was a gun pointed at Doc. 


	3. Ch3

Ch3  
  
October 26th, 1985 1:30 a.m.  
  
  
  
Daddy? Whats going on? My father turned to me and said don't worry honey. I have to take care of something. You go in the car with Marty. Daddy..he put my hand to my face and said please go. I love you daddy. I love you too honey. I turned to the guy and said don't you dare hurt him! Marty grabbed me and has he grabbed me he said yeah or you are gonna deal with me understand? I got in the passenger seat and Marty got in the drivers seat.  
  
My father walked over to the truck with the man and they started arguing. I could hear them loud and clear. You owe me money Brown! Its time you paid your debt! I told you I would have it for you by next week! Why cant you trust me? I'm wondering why I even trusted myself lending you the money! You the town nutcase! He threw my father against the side of the truck and pointed his gun at him. You have 3 seconds to give the money Brown! One! Two! My father..the one person who I loved more than anything on this earth, turned to look at me. Three! He fired the shots into my father one after another. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Marty screamed Doooooooooooooc! Marty oh my God! I got out and yelled you asshole! That was my father! I had tears streaming down my cheeks. He started walking towards us and I heard Marty yelling Gina get in now!  
  
I got in and shut the door. Marty said we have to get out of here! He started the car and wasted no time getting out of there. The man got in his car and started following us. I couldn't breathe. I was having trouble breathing. Marty hit a switch and I don't think he was aware he hit it, but the time circuits came on. Daddy..oh my God Daddy. Ssssh. Its gonna be ok. We were getting closer to 88 miles per hour and I looked at the time circuits. The destination time still read: Nov5th,1955 6:00 a.m. I noticed the blue lights starting to flash around me. Oh my God Marty! We hit 88. We are traveling through time! He looked at me. Shhhhhhhhhhhit! The 3 sonic booms went off and we were in 1955. 


	4. Ch4

Ch4  
  
  
  
Sat, November5th,1955 6:00 a.m.  
  
  
  
A scarecrow popped out in front of us out of nowhere. I let out a scream as it flew off. Marty! Turn! We are heading right towards a barn! He turned the wheel towards the left and onto the road. He pulled over. I was shaking and crying at the same time. He reached over and gave me a hug. Marty.oh my...my father..hes.oh God.  
  
Its gonna be ok Gina I promise you. We are going to get back to 1985, and we are going to get the bastard that did this to your father. I know how close you are to him Gina. You are his daughter. He was also my best friend and I'm telling you somehow some way I am going to prevent this from happening. He wiped my tears away as I said well if I'm stuck in 1955 at least I'm not alone. Remember? Dad forget to pack extra plutonium. We have to figure out another way back to the future.  
  
He said first thing we gotta do is get out of these radiation suits. We took them off and threw them in the back of the time machine. Marty I said. Does this piece of land look familiar to you at all? He looked around and said holy shit! It's the Lyon Estates! Jesus Christ its not built yet! This is heavy I said. Ummm.don't you think we should hide the Delorean? Yeah I'll push it behind that sign and cover it with leaves. I'll help.  
  
After we finished that I said.Marty.you think we can look up Dad? Remember hes not in the house in the future.I remember him telling me about living on Riverside Drive in a mansion before his house burnt down in 1962. Yeah that's a good idea. Maybe he can help us. Lets get something to eat first. I'm starving.  
  
It took us about 2 miles to walk into Hill Valley. I couldn't believe how different it looked! The cars, the way the people dressed, and how much cleaner it looked in 1985. Even the clocktower was different. In 1985, it was stopped at 10:04 p.m. In 55, it was running again. This is kind of scary I said. Tell me about it. Look theres a café: Lou's Café. Remember Marty. The drinks we order in 85 may not exist here yet. Oh yeah how did you remember that? Before we left for the mall Daddy told me everything about time travel. I got a little sad again. My father.  
  
We walked in and sat at the counter. What can I get you asked Lou. I'll have a Pepsi I said. Marty said I'll have something without any sugar and a bowl of cereal. He placed a glass of Pepsi in front of me and a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal in front of Marty. I looked around and gasped. Marty I whispered. Yeah? Turn around very slowly. I think I see your mother and father sitting in a booth. Your kidding. Wow it is them! Maybe we should go over and say hello! No! Dad said if we do something like that it can cause a paradox! Whats a paradox? I'll let him explain it to you.  
  
Lou walked back over and said you know you two I couldn't help but notice the outfits you were wearing. I looked at us. Oh shit! Marty still had his down vest on and I was wearing a shirt where you could see my belly button! I threw some money on the counter and said uh we'll be seeing you. Come on Marty. We walked out and said we better get some fifties clothes. 


	5. Ch5

Ok I have gotten some suggestions about the quotation marks.I'm sorry I've written stories before about BSB and I never used them so I'm just not used to using them. In the future I'll try to so I'm sorry about the difficulty of reading the story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch5  
  
After we changed into our clothes we sat down on a bench to make a plan. I said when we go see Dad, do you think I should tell him I'm his daughter? I don't know. Don't you think that will cause a paradox? I know I was thinking about that but I was also thinking about something else. Whats that? If I tell him I'm his daughter, maybe we can both figure out a way to get back to the future together. Anyway when we go back and we try to prevent that tragedy from happening, don't you think he is going to remember seeing me in 1955? True. I couldn't help it. I started to cry again. He took me in his arms and gently started to rock me.  
  
I wiped my eyes and said I'll be ok. Outside Daddys house though I'll go by a different name so nobody gets suspicious. You should too just in case we run into your parents. He smiled and said you are definitely Docs daughter. I smiled and said I love him very much Marty. I know you do. He said you know we have to be careful not to run into Biff Tannen too. Whose Biff? My father George told me all about him. He used to bully Dad practically his whole life to do his homework and stuff. He still does it now in the 80's to get Dad to do his reports. I'm just gonna warn you about him he might try to try something with you. I said you wont let that happen right? Damn right I wont let that happen. Well lookie what we have here. Oh groan.  
  
Martys Point Of View  
  
I knew that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around. Oh shit. It was Biff with his gang: Match, Skinhead, and 3-D. This is just what we needed. He said I don't remember seeing you two in Hill Valley before. Whats your name Butthead he asked me. I thought quickly. I took the name from my favorite band. Huey Lewis. What kind of stupid name is that? Well it cant be as stupid as yours BIFF. How the hell do you know who I am? I may be new here but I already know who you are. He turned to Gina and said and whats your name pretty lady? She thought fast. She took a characters name from her favorite movie. I'm Jennifer Parker. He turned back to me and said why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here? I would like to get to know this fine lady better. I stood up and said like hell you will. He pushed me out of the way and I lost my balance. I fell and hit my head hard on the cement. The last thing I heard was Gina screaming, then I blacked out. 


	6. Ch6

Ch6  
  
  
  
  
  
Biff grabbed me and I couldn't get away. Let me go you bastard! No way you're coming with me. I said let me go! Help me! Somebody please help me! A voice from behind me said let her go Tannen. She doesn't want to go with you. That voice..no way..it couldn't be. Biff turned me around and my eyes went wide. It was my father, 30 years younger. Biff let me go and I passed out.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes a couple of hours later in a strange bed. Daddy? Is that you? I felt a cold wash cloth on my head. Just relax. You've been asleep for 5 hours now. I had the worst nightmare. Well your safe and sound now in the Brown mansion. Brown mansion?! I sat up in bed and the light came on. There was my father with Marty next to him. Daddy? Is it really you? Daddy? I'm not your father. You mean you don't know yet? Why don't you come into my den and fill me in?  
  
We all got comfortable in my fathers den. It was really weird being in there, seeing his framed pictures of scientists on top of the fire place mantle, and seeing his puppy Copernicus instead of Einstein. Now why don't you and Marty fill me in? Well it all began in 1985. Both Marty and I came in a time machine that you invented. The only thing is it used plutonium and we ran out, so we need your help to get back to the future some other way. He said young lady, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. Oh yeah? I can prove it. How would I know that today, this very day, you were hanging a clock in the bathroom, you slipped off the toilet and banged your head on the sink. That's how you got the bruise. When you came to you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which makes time travel possible. I also know that your dogs name right now is Copernicus. Great Scott! How in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton do you know that? Well, this is gonna be hard for you to believe, but my name is Gina Brown. I'm your daughter. Marty over here is your assistant and your best friend in the future. Great Scott! You have no idea how happy I am to see you I said. That night we went back in time.don't tell me! No man should know too much about their own future. He got up and walked over to me. I'm going to have a daughter? My daughter. My beautiful daughter. I began to cry as I hugged him, my head on his chest. 


	7. Ch7

Ch7  
  
  
  
  
  
I pulled away and said I hope I did the right thing by telling you. He said, well no man should know too much about their own future, but if you are worrying about it causing a paradox, don't be. Well that's a relief. He walked over to Marty and said I don't believe it. I actually have a friend in the future? Marty smiled and said, best friend Doc.  
  
My father looked back and forth between the two of us and said what a day this has been. I walked over to him and said I don't even know what I should call you. I mean, will you be uncomfortable if I call you Dad? Or Daddy? He took my hand and said that sounds like music to my ears. He hugged me then he took Marty and we all had a group hug.  
  
Marty said Doc what happened with Biff? I mean how did we get here exactly? I was picking Copernicus up from the vet and I was walking him to my car when I heard somebody scream. I walked over and he was holding Gina. Marty you were already passed out. Gina, after you passed out, I told Biff to leave. I didn't want to fight. Its not my nature but he left me no choice. He turned to me and said he didn't hurt you did he? Cause if he did then I'm glad I did what I did. No he didn't hurt me I'm ok. What did you do? I gave him a split lip. You go Daddy! Wait, he didn't hurt YOU did he? No no I'm fine. I am worried about something though. Whats that? He swore revenge on all of us and then he left. I put you two in the car and drove home. He said to me and Marty, but don't worry. I wont let him get his hands on you if I have anything to say about it.  
  
That night Daddy was out walking Copernicus and Marty and I were sitting on the couch talking. As soon as Dad got back we were going to discuss a plan. I leaned my head against Martys shoulder and said what a day. You can say that again. It feels so good to see Daddy again. I know what you mean. Marty? Yeah? I need to talk to you about something serious. Are you ok? Yes. I just need you to know something. What is it? I looked at him and said, Marty, I have had the biggest crush on you for the longest time. 


	8. Ch8

Ch8  
  
  
  
Marty looked at me shocked. I turned away and said sorry. I knew this wasn't the right time to bring this up. He turned my head to face him. I said I had to tell you Marty. Just in case we never get back to 1985,and we are stuck here, and we may be erased who knows whats going to happen. Gina, if I know your father, he is not going to let that happen. We ARE going to get back to 1985, I promise you that. He said I'm really glad you told me this though. Really? Yes, because I feel the same way about you too. You do? Yes I do. I have for awhile. Wow. This changes everything doesn't it? He smiled and said well I am definitely looking forward to Docs Here Are The Rules For Dating My Daughter Speech when we get back. I laughed and he shut me up by gently kissing me on the lips. It was a beautiful kiss, and I felt it go through my whole body. AHEM!  
  
We pulled away from each other and saw my father standing in front of us. I thought: oh shit. Marty said, ummm Doc! When did you get back? Oh believe me Marty I've been here for awhile. He didn't look happy. I said you're mad aren't you? He looked at me then he started to crack up. Ofcourse not! It isn't my place to be worried about this. At least not yet . It will be when I send you two back to the future and this incident will definitely be on my brain and my future self will handle this. Now before we discuss our plan to sending you two back, I think we should go shopping for some 50's clothes for you two. My treat. He looked at his watch and said its 6:30. Why don't we go to Lous café first for something to eat then clothes shopping? Ofcourse I'll have to stop at the grocery store too. I smiled and said sounds like a plan. Daddy wait. What about the time machine? Great Scott! I cant believe we forget to go get it! We'll do that first thing and hide it in the lab. You two better do something about your names though, and we'll say that Marty you're my nephew visiting and Gina is your girlfriend visiting with you. Check Doc, and we already came up with names. I'm Huey Lewis from my favorite.Marty don't even think about telling me.right sorry, and Gina is going to use Jennifer Parker. We'll lets go and pray we don't run into Biff. 


	9. Ch9

Ch9  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later we got back home just as it began to rain. It was thundering and lightning too. I shivered and Marty put his arm around me as we sat down on the couch across from my father. I have hated thunderstorms ever since I was a little girl, I said. Daddy said lets talk about a plan to send you two home. That will take your mind off of it. I said so what did you think of your invention? He smiled and said its fantastic! I cant believe that I am going to be able to travel through time! My eyes got misty then and I said daddy please.Marty and I we have to tell you about that night. Sweetheart no. Marty said Doc its important. Daddy said no one should know too much about their future. Whatever you have to tell me I'll find out sooner or later. I sighed. Even 30 years back my father was stubborn as a mule.  
  
Daddy said ok. We know that the flux capacitor needs 1.21 jiggowats in order to function the time circuits. Forget the plutonium. That's out. The only thing powerful enough would be a bolt of lightning. I got up and yelled that's it! Marty said Gina what is it? I turned to my father and said Daddy, when I was a little girl you used to tell me how a bolt of lightning struck the clock tower at 10:04 p.m. and that's why the clock wouldn't run anymore. He said sweetie what are you getting at? That happens on November 12th, 1955! Marty said Gina you're a genius! I blushed. Daddy said then its settled. You'll spend a week here, then next Saturday night our plan goes into motion.  
  
It was about 10:00 later that night and I was getting ready for bed in one the spare bedrooms. Somebody knocked on the door and I said come in. It was Marty. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. He pushed some hair out of my face and said what a day huh? You can say that again. How does it feel for you Marty to see your best friend again? It feels so good. I thought I would never see him again. I'm sure you feel the same way. Believe me I do. He gently kissed me and then the phone rang. I picked it up. Hello? The voice at the other end said you tell your crazy scientist friend and your boyfriend that if they know whats good for them they would stay out of my way. You better be on the look out the next couple of days Jennifer because you will be mine and the caller hung up.  
  
I hung up, my face as white as a sheet. Marty said Gina? Honey? What is it? I couldn't answer him. Doc! Get in here quick! My father ran into the room with his lab coat over his pajamas. Marty whats the matter? He saw me and walked over to me. Gina? Sweetheart? Whats the matter? At last I found my voice and said it was Biff. He threatened to make me his and to hurt the two of you. 


	10. Ch10

Ch10-Marty  
  
  
  
  
  
Doc and I walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. She was finally asleep after what seemed like hours. We walked down stairs to the kitchen to have some coffee. I said Doc. I'm really worried. Biff is really out to get us. Now he wants Gina for himself. Don't worry Marty, because if he lays one hand her believe me he'll regret it.  
  
So how did you like your first day in 1955? I said it was a little weird, you know had to get used to it. We kind of saw my parents in the café this morning and it freaked me out. Great Scott! Marty please tell me you didn't go and say hello to them. Relax Doc. Gina stopped me just in time, warning me of a paradox. She is definitely your daughter! Doc said Marty, this has been a hard day on me too believe me. I mean I have always been sort of an outcast in town, you know everybody thinking that I'm crazy, and in the future I have a best friend and a daughter! I said Doc you have always been there for me. That's why its so important that I tell you about that night we went back.Marty how many times must I say it? I refuse to listen so stop. I'll find out through the natural course of time. I got up and gave him a hug and said its good to see you again Doc. Doc was kind of surprised but hugged me back. I guess he wasn't used to it. Oh shit! I cant believe what I just told him! I just told him about some of the future. I wonder if he realized it.  
  
Docs Point Of View  
  
I wonder if Marty realized it but he just accidentally told me something about my future. What did he mean that it was good to see me again? Sure I was curious, but I wouldn't dare ask. Ofcourse it was going to be hard to wait 30 years but it was safer this way. I pulled him away from me and said Marty I realized what you said. You cant let another slip up like that happen again. Look, Doc, all I meant was that it was good to see you after being in a year that's strange to me all day.  
  
After our coffee, we decided to call it a night. We walked up stairs and Marty went to a guest room. Before going to bed, I checked on Gina. She was tossing and turning in bed, like she was having a nightmare. I sat in a chair next to her bed and she awoke with a start. 


	11. Ch11

Ch14  
  
  
  
  
  
I awoke with a start from my dream, banging my elbow on the nightstand in the process. My father was sitting next to me and said are you alright? I looked at him breathing heavy. Yeah I'm fine. Just banged it a little. What were you dreaming about? You were really tossing and turning.  
  
I'm really scared about Biff Daddy. He wants you and Marty out of the picture so he can have me for himself. That was my dream. I looked out the window and noticed that it was still thundering and lightning out and I shivered. I turned to my father and said can I sleep with you tonight? Please? I'm so scared. Gina, you realize you are 17 right? Please Daddy? I don't want to be alone. I would feel so much better if I stayed close to you. Well..ok come on. Neither one of us noticed Marty running away from the door into his room.  
  
Marty's Point of View  
  
I ran back to my room after hearing what Gina said to Doc. I couldn't help just feel a little jealous that she didn't want me to stay with her. Actually I have always been a little jealous of their father daughter bond in 1985, and now it looked it was just as strong in 1955.  
  
I NEVER had a relationship like that with my mother and father. I mean they did the best they could raising my brother my sister and me, but they were just never there for us when we really needed them. My mom is an alcoholic. She doesn't get violent or anything after drinking, but its just done really bad things to her body. I hate to say it but my father has always been a wimp. He lets people walk all over him, especially Biff.  
  
They were always too busy with their jobs too to really pay any attention to us. Doc may still work full time at the University, but you know what? He always has time for Gina whether hes busy or not. I mean being a single parent cant be easy. Hes always there for her whether it's a school problem, or just if she has a question about life in general. I just hope she realizes that I will always be there for her too.  
  
Shes had a rough life being the daughter of Doctor Emmett Lanthrop Brown. Practically all of her life, she would be teased about her father being the town nutcase, and that she would turn out to be just like him. The only friend shes ever had was me. At school the kids would call her ugly, and shove her into lockers and things. She is no way near ugly. Shes so beautiful to me, inside and out. They were also just jealous of her cause shes was getting straight a's since she started school.  
  
Doc has always been like a father to me. More than my own father ever was. He would give me advice about things, built that big amp for me in his basement, I mean hes my best friend. Even though I love Gina and I'm glad she feels the same way about me, sometimes, just sometimes, I wish I was Martin Seamus Brown and not Martin Seamus McFly. 


	12. Ch12

Ch12  
  
  
  
I laid down next to my father in his bed and got underneath the covers. Thunder boomed, and I slid closer to him, my head on his chest. He said you know I haven't been this close to somebody in a long time. I looked up at him and said I'll get off if you want. He looked down at me and said no no this feels pretty nice. He stroked my hair, and I was having a flashback to something that happened like this about 6 years ago. Well, 6 years ago, my time.  
  
It was June of 1979. I just turned 11 that past March. Hill Valley was having another one of their lightning storms that night. It was late at night and even though I had Einie with me, I still couldn't sleep. Part of it was because of the storm, but there was another part. Something new was going to happen in my life, and my father was going to have a very tough time dealing with it.  
  
The thunder kept getting louder and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into my fathers room with Einstein and I leaped underneath the covers. My father opened is eyes and said Gina? Sweetheart? Whats wrong? I don't like the thunder Daddy. I put my head on his chest and he gently stroked my hair. He said you know thunder cant hurt you. I know its just so loud. He wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let me go. Daddy? Yes baby? Tell me about when I was born?  
  
It was March 13th, 1968. It was cold that day, the coldest California has ever seen. It actually even started to snow a little. As the snow begin to fall heavier, your mother started to have contractions. They were pretty strong too, since we know you were so stubborn to come out of there, he said smiling at me. They were coming so fast, that we didn't even have time to get to the hospital. We tried calling for an ambulance but it would be awhile before they could even get to the house because of the weather. I had to deliver you myself. Your mother was screaming because we didn't have drugs to give her. Not too much longer later, I was holding you in my arms, and I didn't want to let you go, just like I don't want to now. He tightened his arms around me. I looked up at him and said I love you daddy. He kissed my forehead and said I love you too sweetie. Try to get some sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning in my fathers arms. Something wasn't feeling right. I was feeling very crampy. I got up and went to the bathroom and that's when I saw it. My "friend." Oh my God. I couldn't believe I actually got it. I knew Daddy wasn't going to take it well. After all, I still his little girl to him, and its not going to be easy to tell your father something like this. Good thing I already had this talk with Mrs. McFly. She gave me everything I needed and let me know what I needed to do. She was a lifesaver.  
  
I cleaned up and sat on my bed with Einey. Einey? What am I going to do boy? How can I tell Dad something like this? Einstein just looked at me and licked my face. I know Einey I love you too. My father walked in and said you want some breakfast? How about some eggs, bacon and toast? Sounds great.  
  
I walked downstairs and my father was getting everything ready. Daddy? Yes? Can we talk for a minute? Ofcourse. We sat down at the table and he took my hand. Whats the matter honey? I took a deep breath and said Daddy, this morning.I got my..my..I couldn't even say it. The color drained from his face and I knew he knew. I looked down embarrassed. He lifted up my chin, and I could see tears in his eyes, as they slowly started to swim down his cheeks, and my heart began to melt. I gave him a hug and said Daddy, please don't cry. I cant help it Gina. Youre not my little girl anymore. You are becoming a woman. Pretty soon you wont need me anymore. Tears slid down my own cheeks and he gently wiped them away. I said Daddy, no matte what, I will always be your little girl I promise you, and I will ALWAYS need you. I just love you so much Gina. I know Daddy. I love you too. We hugged.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK 


	13. Ch13

Ch13  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning in Daddys arms. It was still early so he was still sleeping. I looked at the many watches on his wrist and saw that it was only 8:00. I got up, suddenly missing Marty.  
  
I walked into his room and saw that he was still asleep, and for once he didn't sleep in his clothes again. I got underneath the covers with him, and he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I whispered: I love you Martin Seamus McFly, and I closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Martys Point Of View-An Hour Later  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that Gina was sleeping next to me, with her head on my chest. When did she come in? I thought I heard her say she loves me, but I thought I was just dreaming. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips and she opened her eyes. I smiled down at her and said good morning sleepy head. She yawned and said good morning. I said when did you come in here? Not too long ago. I was sleeping with Daddy, and I just missed you. I missed you too, but we should maybe get dressed before your father comes in and sees us like this. We got of bed and she went into her room. God did it feel good to hold her again.  
  
Doc came into my room a few mins later and said good morning Marty. Morning Doc. How did you sleep? Was the bed ok? Slept like a baby Doc. Great. Get dressed and I'll cook us breakfast. Actually if you don't mind, I'm going to shower. Well Ginas in there now, so if you don't mind waiting till she gets out. No that's fine. Doc walked over to me and said actually Marty, we really haven't had a chance to talk. Why don't we do that now? OK.  
  
We sat down in the kitchen with coffee. I said what did you want to talk about? Well, I know I said that no man should know too much about their own future.but I need to know how we met. Its going to be important. Well ok. Believe it or not, it was November 5th, 1983. Great Scott! What a coincidence! I know pretty heavy huh? Anyway, I was after my parents for a guitar. I wanted to start my own band so bad. They wouldn't give me the money so I put an ad up in the supermarket and one day you saw it. You came over to my house and asked me if I would help you clean up the lab and help you with inventions. I said yes, and it ended up being one of the greatest days in my life, because you instantly became my best friend, and I was yours. Well its nice to know I finally have a friend in the future. Doc? Yes? How did you feel when you found out that Gina was your daughter? I was shocked Marty. Definitely shocked! I mean I've been a bachelor practically all my life, then to find out I have a daughter. You know I have only known her 1 day, but I can tell there is a strong bond between us, and that its even stronger in the future. You got that right I said with a little bit of jealousy in my voice. 


	14. Ch14

Ch14  
  
  
  
Doc? I asked. Can I talk to you? Whats on your mind? I 'm a little jealous of you and Gina in the future. What on earth for? Well, you've told me plenty of times, since the day she was born, you two always had a very strong father daughter bond. She never liked leaving your side even for a minute. She was always daddies little girl. Doc to be honest, sometimes I wish I was Marty Brown and not Marty McFly. Doc looked shocked as I said that but I went on. My home life sucks Doc. I mean my parents raised me and my siblings the best they could, but they have never been there for me as you have. I consider YOU my father Doc, not George McFly. Marty that means a lot to me. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. Doc, obviously not used to being hugged, slowly hugged me back. Ahem. We both turned and saw Gina.  
  
My POV  
  
Marty and Dad pulled apart. Marty said, excuse me I think I'll go and take a shower and he ran upstairs. Daddy said, good morning sweetheart. Why don't you sit down and I'll fix us some breakfast. Thanks Daddy but I'm not hungry. He sat across from me and said is something on your mind? Actually there is I said. I know last night must have been uncomfortable for you and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone. I didn't think the idea of me sleeping with Marty would thrill you. He took my hand and said I'll admit it felt a little strange at first, but Marty told me how close we are in the future. Yeah. I never did like to leave your side. I get made fun of too, kids calling me ugly and crazy because I'm your daughter. They also make fun of me because I'm so smart. He said do you ever tell my future self about all of this? No. I never liked to worry you. Well believe me I'm going to remember this. I don't want you to pay any attention to them. You are a very beautiful person, and so what if you're so smart? Believe me its going to pay off in the end. You are just saying that because you are my father. No way. If anybody else thinks otherwise theyre crazy. I said I wish I went to you with this a long time ago. He gently put a hand on my face and said you can tell me anything Gina. I have only known you one day but believe when I say how much I love you. I love you too Daddy I whispered as we hugged. 


	15. Ch15

OK GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATES BUT I STARTED SCHOOL JAN 22ND SO I'M GONNA BE PRETTY BUSY WITH THAT..I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR AWHILE BUT HERES 2 MORE CHAPTERS  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch15  
  
It was later that day. Daddy went out to do food shopping and to let the University know that he wouldn't be in the rest of the week due to a family obligation. Marty and I stayed in the house so we wouldn't run into Biff. We were talking about last night. I said I'm really sorry I didn't go to you last night Marty. I just needed my father at the moment. He gently kissed me and said don't worry Gina Beena. I understand. I laughed and said where did that come from? I don't know it just came to me. He said I don't know about you but I'm beginning to get cabin fever. Why don't we take Copernicus for a walk? What about Biff? Don't worry. I'll protect you from that bastard.  
  
I clipped on Copernicus's leash and left Dad a note. Daddy already gave us an extra key just in case so we locked the door and walked down the street. Marty said Gina? Yeah? While you were growing up, did Doc ever say anything about how you look so much like your mother? I sighed and said he doesn't say anything, but I can see how much it hurts him to look at me sometimes. He really misses her and so do I. I wish I could tell him whats going to happen with her in the future, but that will cause a MAJOR paradox. Marty put his arm around me and said this must be so hard on you. I'll be ok. I cant loose both parents though Marty. We have to figure out a way to let Daddy know about that night. We will baby. I promise we will.  
  
We were walking back to the house when Copernicus stopped. I said what is it boy? Copernicus knew that I was connected to his master. I don't know how but he knew, and he knew he had to protect me, just like Einstein was always there to protect me in the future. Anyway, he stopped and he began to growl. I looked ahead and gasped. Biff was walking towards us. 


	16. Ch16

Ch16  
  
  
  
  
  
Copernicus tried to go after Biff but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want him to get hurt. Biff walked over to me and Marty said lay one hand on her Tannen and you'll regret it. That's MY girl. Biff turned to Marty and said why don't you make like a tree and get out of here? I said try anything Biff and I'll sick the dog on you. Wait a sec. What are you doing with crazy Browns dog? Before I could say anything Marty jumped in and said don't you EVER call my Uncle crazy again. Biffs eyes went wide and he said holy shit! We're gonna stay away from you! You are probably just as crazy as he is! Biff said don't cut me out of the picture completely though because one of these days I may be back. He tried to give me a kiss, but Copernicus started to growl at him and show his teeth, so Biff ran off. I leaned down and gave Copernicus a hug and said thank you boy. Even though I have Einstein in the future, I'm really glad I got to meet you. You saved me. He licked my face. Marty said come on lets get out of here.  
  
We walked back to the house. Oh shit my father got home before us. He's probably gonna go ballistic on us. Sure enough as soon as we walked in the house: you two get in here! In the kitchen! I took the dogs collar off and walked into the kitchen with Marty. Whats up Daddy? Why in the name in Sir Issacc. H Newton did you go outside for? Marty said we needed some fresh air Doc. We just took Copernicus for a quick walk. Did you run into Biff? I looked down. My father said Marty will you please excuse us? Sure. He squeezed my hand and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
I was still looking down when my father came over to me and lifted my chin up. Gina. I'm sorry honey. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Or to Marty. I'm sorry Daddy. We did run into Biff, but Copernicus saved me. He protected me. I said to him with tears in my eyes: its like we have a connection Daddy. Copernicus knows that I'm connected to you in some way, and he knows to protect me. He said baby girl, I may not be your father yet, in 13 years I will be, but in a way right now I am your father. Do you understand what I'm saying? I don't want to loose you Gina. I thought to myself: I don't want to loose you either Daddy. That's why I have to tell you about that night. I said out loud.Daddy.I cant loose you. Please I have to tell you about that night. And you are going to listen. 


	17. Ch17

Ch17  
  
  
  
  
  
Daddy said, I may not be your father for another 13 years, but you will watch your tone young lady. I said I'm sorry Daddy, but why cant you understand that I have to tell you about that night? I cant loose you! Stop! Say no more! Daddy please! Gina, I don't want to hear another word. Fine! I ran into my room, slamming the door. I fell on the bed and cried. My mind drifted off to another memory.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was 1971 and I was 3. I was about to start school in a couple of days and I was scared. Scared I wouldn't make any friends and scared about being away from my father while I was with strange people. Anyway, one day we were at the park and we were sliding down the slide together. I remember how Daddy would act just like a big kid. I swear sometimes I thought he had more fun than I did. I always felt safe when we were together because I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. After all I was his little girl and I always would be.  
  
After the slide we were sitting down on a bench. I was tired so I put my head in Daddys lap. He gently stroked my hair. Now remember even though I was only 3, I knew big words then and I could hold up a pretty decent conversation. Also, even though he worked at the University in 1985, when I was born and my mother died he took a few years off so he could raise me myself.  
  
Daddy? I said in a small voice. Yes peanut? I don't want to go to school. Why not pumpkin? I'm scared. What if I don't make any friends? And I don't want to leave your side. He opened his arms and said come here Gina girl. I crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. Once again I felt safe. He kissed my forehead and said, Gina, the first day of school is always hard. You may not make friends on the first day, but in time believe me you will. I looked at him and said I don't want to leave your side and I began to cry. He wiped my tears away and said oh my baby. Don't cry. I could see the tears in his eyes also as he said I don't want you to leave my side either pretty girl. But you have to go to school, so you can learn all kinds of wonderful things. He cupped my chin and said but I promise you my little girl. I will always be with you no matter where we are and on that day, I'm not leaving until you tell me to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said I love you Daddy. He smiled and said I love you too sweetheart. More than life itself. 


	18. Ch18

I credit some of these ideas to Flaming Trails. She helped me get over my stupid writers block. Thanks girl!  
Ch18-Martys POV  
  
I knocked on Ginas door and walked in. I saw her lying on the bed, face down, crying. I sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back. She looked up at me and I took her into my arms. I said don't cry Gina. How could he do this Marty? Why cant he see that its important for me to tell him? I kissed her forehead and said we are going to tell him, and I know just the way to do it.  
  
I walked downstairs and I found Doc working on what looked like a model of the clocktower. I said Doc we need to talk. If its about the future Marty I DON'T want to talk about it. Damn it Doc! That's your daughter up there who loves you very much! So do I Doc! I said why don't I make some coffee and we'll talk? Doc sighed and sat down on the couch.  
  
I walked in to the kitchen and got two cups out. When the coffee was done, I looked around to make sure Doc wasn't around. I then took out a bottle of whiskey that I had on me that I took away from my mom when I was going to the mall. I put a little bit in Doc's cup. I remember Gina telling me he could never handle liquor. I poured the coffee and walked back to Doc. I gave him his cup and I took mine. He took a gulp, looked at me with wide eyes, and passed out on the couch.  
  
I ran to go get Gina. I said you got the rope? She nodded and said how long did it take? He took one gulp and was out like a light. You weren't kidding when you said he couldn't handle the stuff.  
  
We carried Doc to a chair and tied him up. Copernicus looked like he was thinking: what are you doing to my master? Gina said don't worry boy this is for his own good. Gina and I then sat down on the couch and waited. While we waited Gina said I cant help but keep wondering why Daddy had to borrow money and who he had to borrow it from. I thought he was doing well in the University. I put my arm around her and said I was thinking about that too and I'm just as clueless as you are. 


	19. Ch19

Ch19  
About 20 mins passed and Daddy opened his eyes. Oh God what a headache he said. He tried to put his hands on his head and that's when he realized he was tied down. Great Scott! Gina Brown! What in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton do you think you're doing?! I said this is for your own good Daddy. What are you talking about? Marty and I are going to tell you about that night and you are going to listen. I most certainly will not! I'm sorry Doc said Marty. But I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. Daddy said to me you are so grounded when you get back to the future. I said believe me Daddy. I would rather be grounded than loose you.  
  
What are you talking about? Daddy. I leaned down next to him with tears in my eyes and his expression softened. What is it baby? Whats the matter? I took a deep breath and said on the night Marty and I go back..you get shot.  
  
My fathers face went white and he looked like he was going to faint. Finally he whispered one word: how? A man comes up to you. I have no idea who he is, but for some reason you owed him a lot of money. I don't know why. But he shot you. Marty and I jumped in the Delorean and he chased us up to 88 and that's how we ended up here. Before all of this you were about to put extra plutonium in the car. By then I was fully crying and I could see tears in his eyes and also in Martys.  
  
He said Gina untie me. I did and he immediately took me in his arms. He said I'm sorry baby girl. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm really glad you told me now. I looked up at him and said I had to tell you Daddy. If I lost you..he put a finger to my lips and said sssssh. You aren't going to loose me because I am going to prevent this. I'll still have to borrow money from this person or else we'll have a paradox, but don't worry I'll be ok. I love you Daddy. I love you too. Why don't you go upstairs and maybe take a nap? Its been a long day. OK. 


	20. Ch20

Ch20-Martys POV  
Doc turned to me and said Marty come here. I walked over to him and he pulled me into a hug. I said Doc you have no idea how glad I am that you finally know. I started to cry like a baby and my tears dripped onto his shirt. We pulled away and Doc was crying too. He said what was I thinking of? She could have lost me and all because I had to be stubborn! I said you know Doc, I know shes you're daughter, but we're best friends! Jesus Christ I could have lost you too! I couldn't take it anymore. I was letting all of my anger out. Gina must have come down stairs because she was there looking at us but I didn't care. I went on. It's always about her! What about me Doc? Don't you care how I would have felt? No! Its always about Gina!  
  
He said Marty calm down! Ofcourse I care! Yeah well you sure as hell don't show it Doc. I grabbed my jacket. Gina said Marty where are you going? I'm getting out of here and he walked out.  
  
Ginas POV  
  
I said Daddy you have to go after him. He said are you alright? I cant believe he said that about you Gina after hes supposed to love you so much. Well you know what Daddy I hate to say this but he does have a point. I mean I really cant blame him. Dad looked at me shocked. I said Daddy you have no idea how close the two of you are. I know that you're worried about me, but you have to be worried about Marty too. You're like a father to him since he cant count on George for shit. Watch your mouth. Sorry. Go to him Daddy. Talk to him. I don't want to leave you here alone. I'll be ok. I got Perni here to protect me(my new nickname for Copernicus.) He said you're right. I'll be back as soon as I can and he left.  
  
Docs POV  
  
I drove around Hill Valley looking for Marty. What Gina told me really hit home. I've been so worried about her I haven't been thinking about Marty too much. Some best friend I was. I would find him and make it alright.  
  
I pulled up to the curb by the café. I figured I would start there. That's when I saw him sitting in a booth. Wait a second. Who was that he was talking to? I got a closer look. Great Scott! He was talking to George McFly and Lorraine Baines, his future parents! 


	21. Ch21

Ch21  
DOC-Continued  
Great Scott! What in the world was he doing? Didn't he realize he could be creating a paradox? Maybe he was doing this to get back at me, but I had to stop him. I walked into the café, ignoring the stares as usual. I walked over to the booth and got there just in time. He was saying well you don't know me but I'm..I ran over and said hes my nephew Huey Lewis. George said who are you? You mean you haven't heard of Emmett Brown? The Dr. Emmett Brown? That's me. It was nice meeting you, but if you'll excuse us, we have to be going. I grabbed Marty by the shoulder and walked him out of the café.  
  
We got outside and he said whats the big idea Doc? Just get in the car Marty. NOW. He obeyed and I got in and started the car and drove away. I said what in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton did you think you were doing? Are you crazy? What do you care? You don't care about me. All you care about is your precious Gina. And you're not my father. You cant tell me what to do. He had no idea how much those words stung me. Over the past few days I have begun to think of Marty as a son. I pulled over, shut off the car and looked at him.  
  
Martin Seamus McFly! First of all you are talking about Gina like you cant stand her or something. Are you jealous of her? Great Scott Marty! You are supposed to love her! Not talk about her like this!  
  
You don't understand Doc. I do love Gina, with all my heart. Then whats the problem? I'm not angry with her, I'm angry with you! What are you talking about? I know you're worried about her. Shes your daughter. Well sort of. Hell I'm scared too Doc. I don't want anything to happen to her. But its like you only care about what happens to her. Like you don't give a shit about me. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said I already have one father like that Doc. I don't want another one like that. I said Marty I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have told you this earlier. I don't know why I didn't, but I do feel a connection with you. Like a father and son. I don't want anything happening to you Marty. We are best friends. I don't know what I would do without you. He said I'm sorry Doc. I don't know what got into me. I said don't worry about it kid. Lets go home. I started the car and drove off. 


	22. Ch22

Ch22  
Daddy and Marty pulled up and I ran down the driveway into Martys arms. He picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and I said are you ok? He smiled and said yeah. Your father knocked some sense into me. Daddy said I'll let you two talk. Marty took my hand and said I'm sorry Gina. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me? He pushed some hair out of my eyes and I shyly looked down. I whispered its ok. Theres nothing to forgive. He gently lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes. He leaned in, gently kissing me. Kissing him back, I felt electricity go into my body. We pulled apart and I said, I love you. He said I love you too. We walked hand in hand into the house.  
  
Over the next few days, Daddy, Marty and I worked on our plan for next Saturday night. We would hook a rod up to the Delorean and connect cables to the clocktower. Marty would drive the Delorean and once the rod hit the cables at 10:04 p.m., we would be transported back to 1985. What could go wrong? Believe me plenty went wrong that day, starting with Biff. 


	23. Ch23

Ok guys once again sorry about the updates stupid mid-terms and papers..yay finally got an update!  
Ch23  
  
Nov12th, 1955 11:00 a.m.  
I woke up in Martys arms on the couch. We must have fallen asleep watching TV. I gently stood up and walked upstairs to wash up. I peaked into my fathers room and saw that he was still sleeping. I wasn't surprised we were all up pretty late last night going over our plan for tonight. I took a shower, got dressed and sat outside on the porch with Perni, thinking.  
  
I couldn't wait to get home, but yet at the same I didn't want to leave my father now either. I mean I was going to miss him. I know it sounds weird I would be seeing the same person again but you know what I mean? What if something went wrong and I didn't see him again? I really hoped he would be alright.  
  
I heard the door open. I turned and saw my father walking outside, dressed. I said I'm sorry I didn't wake you before did I? No you didn't. He sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He said Gina what is on your mind? Marty walked out just then and sat down next to us. He kissed my forehead and said am I interrupting something? I smiled and said no its ok stay. I turned to Daddy and said I'm scared. What are you scared of? I took Martys hand and said Daddy I don't know if what I am about to say is going to make sense but I'm going to say it anyway.  
  
I know tonight I will be back in my own time line and you are going to prevent what happened from ever happening and I will see you again, but I am nervous about leaving you behind. I don't want to leave you. I am going to miss you. Marty said I understand what shes talking about Doc, because I feel the same way. Daddy said I'm confused. I said I don't want to leave you behind. Daddy shifted in between Marty and I and said listen to me you two. I think I know what you're saying. Its going to be much harder for me though. He turned to Marty and said I have to wait 28 years to tell you everything that's happened. I have to wait for that exact day to finish the time machine. I cant rush it. You will see me in a few mins. I have to wait years. He turned to me and gently rubbed my cheek. He said my baby. I can see how well I raised you, but I have to wait 13 years to get that opportunity. Knowing that I am going to have a beautiful baby girl in 1968, the waiting is going to be very hard. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and my father gently wiped it away. He grabbed Marty and we all had a 2 way hug. 


	24. Ch24

Ch24  
  
Nov12th, 1955 8:30 p.m.  
We were in Lous having a late bite to eat before setting up the Delorean and everything, but I was too nervous to eat. I ordered a sandwich, but I just picked at it. Marty took my hand said relax baby. Everything is going to be ok. I tried to smile, but it looked fake. Daddy looked at his watch and said we better get going. He paid the check and we walked out. We left the Packard with the Delorean attached behind it underneath a tarp right in front of the window in the café so we could keep an eye on it.  
  
As we were walking over to it, the 3 of us were attacked from behind. I screamed as Daddy and Marty were knocked unconscious. I was blindfolded and gagged as I was carried to a waiting car, trying to fight off my attacker. A rag was placed over my nose and I couldn't stop myself from breathing in the strong fume. I passed out.  
  
Nov12th,1955 8:45 p.m.-Marty  
  
I awoke groggily with a HUGE headache. I slowly got up, feeling a little dizzy, but I fought it off. I saw Doc laying on the sidewalk by the time machine and ran over to him. Doc! Doc! Wake up! Come on Doc! Please wake up! I heard a groan and saw Docs eyes flutter open. He slowly stood up saying, what happened? I think somebody knocked us out. He looked around and said Great Scott! Marty, where is Gina? I looked around. Oh my God Doc. Don't tell me shes been kidnapped! 


	25. Ch25

Ch25-Nov12th,1955-8:50 p.m.  
Ok ok said Doc. Calm down. We'll find her. I said no way Doc. I'll go find her. Somebody has to stay with the Delorean and start setting up. You're the only one that knows how to do it. I asked: should we call the police? He said believe me I would love to, but the fewer people around the time machine, the better. Great Scott Marty! Who would do such a thing?! That's my baby! I said believe me Doc. I have a pretty good idea and hes not going to get away with it!  
9:30 p.m.-Gina  
  
I awoke with a moan. I couldn't see a thing. Where was I? What happened? It was then that I heard that familiar, ugly voice. Well Jennifer. I see you're awake. I tried yelling, but that was when I realized I was gagged. I was thinking: Oh God! Biff! Biff kidnapped me! I slipped into unconscious again.  
  
Biff  
  
Damn! She was out again! I looked at my gang: 3D, Match, and Skinhead. I said good work guys. I hope you took care of Brown and Lewis. Oh yeah Biff. Lets just say they are going to have a nice long nap. I said good! With those 3 buttheads out of the picture, Jennifer will be mine. 


	26. Ch26

Ch26-9:45 p.m.-Doc  
Damn! Where was that kid?! I looked at one of my watches. Great Scott! It was already 9:45! After Marty looked up Biff's phone number, he took off. Everything was set up. I just prayed to God that they would both come back safely.  
  
Marty  
  
Oh shit, By the time I got to Biffs house, it was already 9:45. I slowly and quietly peered into a window. There was Gina, not awake, tied to a chair and gagged. I heard Biff loud and clear: that's right you buttheads. The two of us will live happily ever after. The hell they will! I kicked open the door and ran inside. I had a secret weapon: Docs sleeping inducer that he invented in 1985.( Ok I know he didn't invent it but hey it's a story.) As Biffs goons came charging at me, I shone it in their eyes and they were out like a light. Biff said what the hell?! I smiled and said its nap time Biff. I went to use it on Biff but it wouldn't work! Oh shit! It must have not been fully charged and I wasted it on his gang!  
  
Biff came at me and before I could move out of the way he punched me in the stomach. He started kicking me again and again. Once I finally got my breath back and the pain stopped hurting, I said Oh My God! What the hell is that?! Biff turned around and I smashed his head with a lamp. His eyes rolled back and he was out. I looked at my watch. 9:50 and it will take me at least 10 mins to get back. I untied Gina and took her blindfold and gag off. I picked her up in my arms and ran to the clocktower. 


	27. Ch27

Ch27-10:00-Marty  
I ran around the corner and saw Doc up ahead. Great Scott! He ran over and took Gina from me. What happened? He had to yell because the wind was really picking up. I yelled: don't worry! Ginas ok! I'll tell you everything in 1985! Look what time it is! We got 4 mins! Hurry Doc! Get her in the car! Doc gently put her in the car and I got into the passangers seat. Doc yelled: you are going to start at the white line that I painted all the way down the street! It will take you a min to get up to 88! As soon as the clock changes to 10:03, hit the gas! Thanks Doc! See you in a couple of mins! Take care Marty! And take good care of my baby! Now go! Its already 10:02!  
  
I started the car and drove as fast as I could to the white line. I looked over at Gina, who was starting to come around. Daddy...Dadddy. I said ssssssh baby. Wake up its me Marty. I got to the white line and turned around. Only a couple of more seconds until 10:03. She woke up and said what happened? I said I'll tell you all about it later. Right now we are on our way home. No! I didn't get to say good bye to Daddy! I looked at the clock as it changed to 10:03. I put my foot down on the gas and sped towards the cables. I said you'll be seeing him again in a few mins Gina. Look. He set the time circuits for 5 mins before we left so we could call the police and everything. That way by the time we get the to the mall your father will be ok.  
  
Gina  
  
I looked at the speed. We were at 80. I held my breath. 81, 82, 83..It started to get blue all around us. I saw the lightning strike the tower, took one last look at my father and bam! We were transported back to 1985.  
  
10:05 p.m.1955-Doc  
  
I finished cleaning everything up as fast as I could. Then I just sat in the car for a min. I was going to miss those two so much that it hurt already. The look on my little girls face as it reached 88 and we didn't even get to say good-bye. It worked. One of my experiments actually worked. I felt like crying but I couldn't. Oh please God. Let them be all right in 1985. Let the 3 of us have a good future. 


	28. Ch28

Ch28-Last Chapter October 26th, 1985  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Great Scott! Marty and I found ourselves inside the movie theater! (Yes I picked up the saying from my father) Marty pulled out then put the car in park. We looked at each other, then screamed at the top of our lungs. We hugged and said we made it! I knew my father could do it! We made it back to 1985!  
  
I tensed up. Marty pulled away and said whats the matter baby? I looked at the time on the time circuits and said Marty we have 5 mins to get to the mall and to call the cops. He said theres a pay phone on the corner. I'm gonna go call the police then we'll floor it to the mall. Its only 5 mins away. Wait. I coming with you. We called the cops and explained the situation to them, then we drove as fast as we could to the mall.  
  
When we got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw my father laying on the ground, his eyes closed. I saw my other self and Martys other self in the other Delorean trying to get away from that bastard. The time machine turned blue and like that it disappeared to 1955. The other guys car turned over and crashed. I ran to Daddy. Daddy! Oh God Daddy please be ok! Please! Marty was by my side. Daddys eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. I cried as I through my arms around him.  
  
Later That Night  
  
The man that shot my father only had a couple of bruises. He was arrested for attempted murder and my father didn't haven't to pay back any of the money he borrowed. My father was driving the Delorean and we were dropping Marty off. I walked up with him to his porch. We looked at each other. I said Marty thank you for everything. Hey I didn't do it. It was all your father. I fell into his arms and he held me close to him, tight. He pulled my face up to his and he gently kissed me. We pulled away as I said I love you. He said I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow and he went inside.  
  
Daddy and I sat up most of the night talking. We were sitting on the couch and I had my head on his chest. I looked at him and said do you have any idea how much you scared me? When I saw you lying there and Marty and I couldn't do anything about it and we got transferred back to 1955? He sighed and said I know my baby girl. I never want you to go through anything like that again. When that lightning bolt struck at 10:04 and you and Marty were transported back to 1985, I sat there thinking: please God protect my daughter. Let her be ok and Marty be ok. I also thought: are we going to have a great future? I said I wanted to tell you about Mom, but I knew I couldn't. I knew all the pain you would have to go through. I wish I knew her. He sighed and gave me a sad smile. He said believe me baby you did the right thing by not telling me. Even though there was a lot of heart ache, I know it would have been wrong for you to tell me. I said who was that man Daddy? Why did you have to borrow money from him? He pulled a blanket around us, smiled at me and said ssssssssh. Go to sleep my little girl. I'll tell you when the time is right. I yawned and said I love you Daddy. He rubbed my cheek and said I love you too sweetheart. Its all over.  
To Be Continued! 


End file.
